Suction-cup toy darts are generally known, which usually have a front end in the form of a suction cup and a shaft extending rearwards. The shaft is plain, namely having a generally uniform cross-sectional size. A conventional toy gun for launching such a dart has a hollow barrel for receiving the dart by the shaft, in which a spring-loaded piston-and-cylinder mechanism is provided for, upon trigger release, compressing air inside the cylinder to project the dart forwards.
The invention seeks to provide an improved toy dart and a toy gun for launching such a dart.